Death of Shirogane the Hero
The Golion pilots become targets in this episode and the team suffers a tragic loss. :Japanese title: __TOC__ Plot Summary With a shiny new castle the moral or the Alrean populace improves and the freedom fighters and soldiers of the kingdom hasten to greet Princess Fala and congratulate her and the golion pilots on defeating the Galran monster. To celebrate their new fortress Raible calls for a feast and sends Kurogane, Shorty and Seido down to the store house to get supplies. Apparently, the strategist had been hiding food under the castle for fifteen years. While three of the five Golion pilots are putzing around with the mice in the store house, Sadak attacks the castle. The freedom fighters have finally found themselves of use manning the castle guns. Kurogane, Seido and Shorty rejoin Kogane and Shirogane and the five of them launch Golion while Princess Fala takes up guns of her own on the castle battlements. Golion combines, forms Jyuohken and hits Sadak's command ship. Bits of the ship then fall off or explode and Sadak is forced to retreat. Altea is now able to have their feast unmolested. Meanwhile, in the Galra Empire led by the evil Emperor Daibazaal, the above mentioned emperor is somewhat put-out that his Commander is constantly being defeated by a bunch of lowly humans. The subject of the conversation then spontaneously turns to the topic of the surviving heir to the Altean throne: Fala. Honerva says that she will assassinate the five Golion pilots for the Empero and travels to the Galra wastes to find today's Beastman. The two then travel to Altea to carry out their nefarious plot. Back on the above mentioned rebel planet, Princess Fala decrees that food should be distributed to the people whom have had to live with very little for the past fifteen years. The five Golion pilots of course go with her as bodyguards. During the meeting, some older Altean ladies comment on how much Fala looks like her late mother the Queen of Altea, and they kiss her hands in tears to show their respect and devotion to her. While the princess is passing out food, Jaga (the blue space-cat) appears. Shirogane and Kurogane go chasing after the prophetic Galran feline leaving the others behind. As it turns out, the cat was leading them into a trap. Honerva captures Kurogane in a magical web/net and he is unable to do anything. Shirogane rushes at Honerva with a sword. The sword wielding hero then cuts his friend free from the magical net/web and tells Kurogane to leave this fight to him. Shirogane slices Honerva with his sword but the witch seems unaffected by the blade. In fact, the more he swings the more powerful the witch seems to become, splitting herself into multiple copies until he cannot tell which one is the real Honerva. The witch then hits Shirogane with some weird white magical mist and the Blue Lion pilot is... completely unharmed by it. It does, however, help him to realize that he cannot rely on his eyes in this fight. He closes his eyes and begins to focus his "mind's eye" to determine the real Honerva. Shirogane correctly identifies which is the true witch and strikes at her, but his attack is blocked by her staff. Jaga then jumps up and bites Shirogane's ear. This causes the Blue Lion pilot to cry out in pain. He is then struck on the collar-bone by Honerva's Beastman and falls to the ground not quite dead. Once laying prone in the dirt, the Beastman then stabs poor Shirogane through the spine. The Galra trio, witch, cat and Beastman, then leave him where he lay still not yet dead. Kogane and Kurogane arrive just in time for the felled pilot of Blue Lion to die in their arms. In his last words, the unfortunate Shirogane urges them to go back to Gradam, and laments that he could not see Altea rising from the ashes. The heroes bring his limp and lifeless body back to the castle where a short funeral is held. As they are all saying their final peace over the open casket Princess Fala collapses into tears, and then Shorty sobs his way to Shirogane's casket and tearfully says that they got overconfident. A just as tearful Kogane says that they've definitely lost Shirogane... Sadak then reappears and turns Honerva's Beastman into a Death-black Beastman with a beam from his ship. The beast then marches on the castle. The four surviving Lion pilots go out to fight but have little effect on the monster. Unable to form Golion, Kurogane (pilot of Red Lion) tricks the Beastman into falling into the lava lake not far from the castle. The monster is defeated. A second funeral is held for Shirogane and the episode ends. Featured Characters * Kogane Akira * Takashi Shirogane * Kurogane Isamu * Seidou Tsuyoshi * Suzuishi Hiroshi Galra Empire * Sadak * Emperor Daibazaal * Honerva * Jaga Mysterious People on Altea * Princess Fala * Raible * Space Mice Quotes "We should all be friends." *Shorty "We've sent one of the Earthlings to hell. Now they cannot combine into Golion." *Honerva "Quiet, losing you is like losing our right hand." *Kogane, apparently Shirogane was his right hand. Notes *First appearance of Fala's casual pink jumpsuit. Category:Beast King Golion episodes